Drive
by Kitto-Yamato
Summary: An unlikely couple (SLASH) battles against Dark Magic
1. Astronomical Emotions

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is my first Harry and Draco slash, it is straight of the press so to speak, so its not beta read and might not be very good quality. But hey I like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry or Draco or anything else related to Harry Potter, they are property of JKR, Time Warner, Bloomsbury and anyone else I forgot to mention. But the plot is mine. No sticky fingers.

**RATING: **R for slashy thoughts and actions.

**NOTE: **Thanks to those that previously reviewed this fanfiction. Your comments were valuable and as such I release this revised and updated version. Blue Yeti - Thanks for your info, I have changed the Northern Star from the brightest star to the most Northern and brightest object he could see. Sirius might just not be seen at that time. Say... a cloud was in the way. And as for him resisting more to Hermione patching him up, I put that down to him rejecting the choice to kill himself and put himself more in the path of friendship towards Harry and his family. After all, even if he doesn't like Hermione and Ron, he has been doing things he dislikes all his life without complaining. This should be no different.

**Astronomical Emotions**

The knife gleamed under the moonlight as he brought it down to his wrist. The darkness surrounding him would be a fitting way to go. Darkness. It was all that he was, everything that he had become. The tallest tower, reaching up to the dark sky at the darkest hour. He shared the same window as a silver telescope, which in itself looked dark and foreboding as moonlight reflected off its metallic surfaces. The knife paused on his pale wrist.

It would be better this way, shrouded in darkness. He thought about pain, whether it would hurt when he slid the blade in, would he scream? In the palm of his waiting hand he held the note to Lucius. Writing it was more painful than a sharp blade could ever be, but then there was a more damaging pain, the type of pain that could only be removed by gouging it out with a sharp blade. He was a failure and failure had to be punished.

A tear rolled down his cheek. He pushed on the blade and he felt the pressure cut into his wrist. There was no pain; just a longing for it all to be overHe took one last look up at the night sky.

Blood trickled down his arm and dripped of his elbow to spinkle crimson on the dusty wooden floor. He cringed and looked straight out of the window up at the brightest star he could see, the Northern Star; it reminded him of the one thing he could never have. It was always there, and was the only thing that never changed, never moved, and was just too far away to get too.

He knew his astronomy pretty well, and he knew that the Northern Star as well as being one of the brightest stars in the night sky, it was a part of a constellation that Draco knew very well.

"Draco." He whispered feeling slightly strange about saying his name out loud.

The constellation Draco, was watching over the powerful Northern Star, also known as The Little Bear. It shone happily, loving the fact it was protected and untouchable from any danger that might come its way. Draco eclipsed it on size, its power and constancy was famous; it showed people the way forward, it showed people how to get home, away from death away from getting lost. It was a savior, and Draco himself, longed to be that saviour's protector no matter what the Little Bear came up against Draco wanted to be the one that kept him safe and out of harms way. The problem was, he didn't think he could the way he was now.

What would happen if Draco was not there to protect the Little Bear? The Little Bear would be swallowed by the blackness, and subjected to all the forces that blackness can throw at it. The Little Bear would be scared, helpless and alone.

Anger welled up inside him.

He could protect the Little Bear.

He would protect the Little Bear.

He threw the knife down and it stuck blade first in the wooden floorboards.

He cried, but this time for The Little Bear. He bled for him. He could see the crimson love running down his hand puddle on the floor.

The door to the Astronomy Tower creaked open and two giggling voices entered a bit too enthusiastically.

"What the…!" A bushy haired shadow exclaimed.

"What the fu…" The other shadow behind her never got the chance to finish as Hermione Granger stepped into the moonlight.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing her?" She said too loudly. Hermione looked around trying to find out who, if anyone, Draco was with. Then she saw his puffy eyes and the blood on the floor. Her eyes caught sight of the bloody blade embedded blade first into the wooden floor.

"Oh my god! You didn't?" Her jaw dropped when she saw the blood and her hand covered her mouth in aghast, looking deep black under the moonlight. She felt sorry for the other boy, despite the abus he had given to them over the past years. The desire too kill yourself was proof enough of an unstable mind, and if Draco's mind was unstable as it looked, it might help explain why he was such an asshole all the time.

Draco tried to sneer but he couldn't. He just shook his head. "No. I didn't!"

"This needs to be treated immediately, it's _too_ deep." She reached over and took hold of Malfoy's arm. Without any resistance she examined the wound. "Ron! Give me that blanket!" He held her hand out to the second silent shadow.

Ron Weasley passed the blanket that he was carrying over to Hermione silently. She wrapped it around Draco's arm while Ron found something to divert his attention from the sight that had just ruined his chance for a bit of quality time. That was when he saw the note, place on a chair weighted down with a silver pendant of a dragon. He picked up the letter, letting the pendant slide off the parchment onto the seat. He unfolded the note and read.

_Dear Father, _

_I write this letter as both an apology and as a farewell. As of now I admit betrayal and disgrace of the Malfoy name and family. I never wanted to follow the way of the Dark Arts. I never wanted to join with The Dark Lord. That one day, only one month before I write this letter, I told you of my choice of ally, I could see the disappointment in your eyes, the shame, the dishonour. For what you feel I am truly sorry._  
_However, my misdeeds do not end there, and that one final misdeed will be my undoing and most distasteful to you. I have fallen in love with the worst kind, with nobility and innocence itself. Father, I have fallen in love with The Chosen One. I would never be able to say this to you in person. But you should know who your son was and why he did what he had to. The knife was yours. The knife that brought death to hundreds of people now brings death to your only son and heir. Long live the Malfoy legacy._

_Eternally, _

_Draco Malfoy _

Ron stared at the letter. It was unbelievable, Draco Malfoy, arch nemesis of Harry Potter was committing suicide because he thought he couldn't have the one he loved.

"Harry!" Ron blinked in disbelief.

Draco spun his head round at hearing Ron utter the name of the Little Bear.

"No!" He shouted desperately, that letter was private, he had only intended for teachers and his father to read it. Not the weasle, most definity not the weasle, he would gossip the whole lot to the school and Harry, oh Harry would know, Harry would be mortified that he was loved by him. He reached with his hand to snatch the parchment from Ron's grasp but stopped as pain forced its way up his damaged arm. He dropped resighly to his knees and failed to maintain his composure. Draco Malfoy sobbed.

Ron turned to Hermione.

"Herm." He said calmly and gave her the letter.

She read it twice before her jaw dropped. "My God. Poor Harry"

"WHAT!" Draco fumed. "How dare you…"

"Have you seen Harry? It all makes sense. Malfoy. Harry is not as far from reach as you think."

Indeed not. It all made perfect sense now. Harry was obsessed with Draco, to the point of madness. He would return from lessons and moan about 'Malfoy did this', 'Malfoy did that', 'Why does he have to look like he owns the place?'. The passionate hatred was in fact passionate admiration. The murmurs in the night, the frustration in his voice whenever Malfoy was near, yet so far, it explained the hostility and the power control. Love was a powerful force. And the wind was turning North.


	2. Morning Post

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is my first Harry and Draco slash, it is straight of the press so to speak, so its not beta read and might not be very good quality. But hey I like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry or Draco or anything else related to Harry Potter, they are property of JKR, Time Warner, Bloomsbury and anyone else I forgot to mention. But the plot is mine. No sticky fingers.

**RATING: **R for slashy thoughts and actions. (They will come honestly) 

PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco Hermione/Ron

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews, especially to Blue Yeti, whose advice pointed out some problems with the chapter. As I said it is my first fic and it won't b perfect, I only hope that you will be able to enjoy it. Yes I know that Sirius is the brightest star in the sky, just under Orion's left foot. However, this fic is set late October so if you look at a North facing window Sirius is of to the west horizon, and normally obscured by the mountains of Scotland, which is where Hogwarts is situated. Why Scotland? Well its a five hour non-stop journey on the Hogwarts Express, that would make it either somewhere in the sea off Wales or Anglia, or Scotland. As to Draco resisting more to Hermione's administrations, read on.

** Astronomical Emotions**

Draco was sat on a cushion with Ron and Hermione. His arm had been mostly healed by some extra-curricular magic that Hermione had picked up from the library. The tension had eased slightly but Draco still sniffed back the odd tear. Hermione had her hand on Draco's knee trying to comfort him, and Ron was fidgeting madly trying his best not to say anything. He didn't like Malfoy, and the fact that Malfoy was interested in Harry made him fume; but the thought that Harry _may_ have similar feelings for Malfoy was too hard to believe. _And why the hell does 'Mione have her hand on his knee?_

Ron was still pretty annoyed at having his midnight romp interrupted by a sobbing Malfoy, _inconsiderate bastard. _Still, he wouldn't say anything, otherwise he would get the silent treatment for the rest of the week. Still this was a weird situation, Malfoy being all weak and so-out-of-character. He thought that Malfoy would have rather jumped out of the window than let Hermione tend to his wounds. _He better not fancy her too, else I'll whack him from wherever he crawled from._

"Granger?" Draco murmured slowly.

"Yes Malfoy?" Came a caring voice.

"Can I trust you to keep this incident between us?" He looked over to Ron who avoided his eye contact. "Him too."

Hermione nodded. "For the moment I think this is best kept quiet." She stood up as if to leave. "We should go now. Its getting too late."

"Wait!" Draco grabbed her sleeve. "Why do people trust you?" He asked as if his life depended on it. She shrugged at his question. "Why did you help me, when you could have walked away?"

"Malfoy," she said pulling her arm back. "Even inside _you_ there is goodness. It just needs to be exercised more." She joined hands with Ron who was still fidgeting uncontrollably and dragged him out of the door.

Draco looked around the room and at the knife lodged in the floorboard. He felt sick. He wondered where the real Malfoy had got to. He had really let himself slip this last week. He wasn't going to fail this time. He was going to do what he wanted, after all a Malfoy always gets his way. He stood up and took a deep breath and raked his platinum hair out of his eyes. 

_Bed_, he thought. He needed sleep. He could rest soundly tonight knowing that the one he loved will soon be wooed. 

* * *

Harry was eating his breakfast as he sat at the Gryffindor table, it was a Saturday morning, so there was no need to hurry to any lessons. Harry looked tired, he had been having trouble sleeping for a while now. He kept on having a recurring dream that involved a fight and a big battle, Sirius was there and so was Hermione and Ron, but so was Draco. He never saw the connection but just assumed it was his mind wandering. He pushed another piece if sausage into his mouth.

"Harry, you look really awful, have you been sleeping well?" Hermione asked, always the observant one.

Harry blinked. "Yeah, well... no, been having this weird dream, its nothing really just can't seem to shake it." Harry ate more sausage. "Anyway I wanna know what you and Ron were doing out of bed last night."

Ron paused reaching for some bacon. "Umm, Harry, where exactly did you see us?" He never looked to see if Harry was asleep when he crept out. Damn, Harry was always known for his nightly wanderings.

"I was just going for a walk in the grounds, heading up the stairs. I lost you on the fifth floor until I realised where you went." Harry said knowingly.

"Where we went...?" Ron prompted, uncertainly.

"Come on, Ron, this is me here, Harry. You and Hermione were in the Astronomy Tower together, and there is no classes on on a Friday." Harry smiled.

Hermione looked worried. "Harry you didn't see anything you shouldn't have did you?" She hoped.

Harry laughed and assured her he didn't see anything. "No, I left you to it." He took a drink of his Orange Juice. "But why didn't you tell me that you two were together. I could have... loaned you the cloak."

Hermione hushed Harry. "Hush! Don't blab about the cloak."

Harry rubbed his sleepy eyes. Hermione was right he should have thought about it, but his eyes had made contact with something they shouldn't have. Across the room he saw Malfoy, he was nearly asleep in his bacon. His hair was still immaculately kept and its platinum-like colour seemed to fill the room. His robes looked like they had been magically ironed and his black shoes polished to a sparkle. He felt hate bubble up from his gut and his breath quickened. He licked his lips. Damn he hated that boy.

The shutters high in the rafters burst open and tons of owls began to fly in carrying various packages. Harry spotted Hedwig and a a few letters she had in her Talons. She dropped the letters on top of Harry's sausages much to his distaste. "Urgh, greasy letters!" Hermione grabbed his copy of the Daily Prophet as he opened the first letter.

It was from Snuffles, he would be in Hogsmeade on Sunday in the usual place. Well that certainly brightened up the weekend. He passed the letter to Ron, who whooped with pleasure. Harry opened the second letter, he didn't recognise the handwriting. He unfolded the parchment and read the words.

_Potter,  
_ _Meet me in Room 503 on the sixth floor at Midnight tonight. Tell no one, bring a wand if you don't trust me.  
Draco Malfoy_

Trust him? Is he joking, why would he think he might trust him? He'd take a Howitzer if he could get it in the school. He screwed up the parchment and tossed it to one side. He heard a scuffle of a chair from across the room. He turned in time to see Malfoy walking out the hall.

"What was that one Harry." Ron asked pointing to the screwed up letter.

"Uh, just junk mail."

"Whats junk mail?" Ron quizzed.

Hermione nudged Ron. "Its mail you never asked for!" 

Harry got up from his chair, he suddenly didn't feel hungry any more.

* * *

Draco kicked the common room wall. It was not what he wanted. Not now. He threw the letter into the fireplace hoping that it would solve his problems. He could just pretend he didn't see it. But his father was coming to Hogwarts today. The letter said that his mother had gone missing and his father was coming to Hogwarts to collect Draco, in case he was abducted too. Draco know it was all a pile of rubbish, and it was some plan that needed Draco at home but he had more important things to do. He rubbed his wrist that still had a mark where Hermione hadn't been able to remove the whole incision. It also messed up the plans he had. He looked at the second note he held.

_Malfoy  
Meet me in Room 503 on the sixth floor at Midnight tonight. Tell no one, bring a wand if you don't trust me.  
Potter_

Had Granger and Weasel blabbed? He would have to find a fitting curse if they had. In the meantime he had to tell Harry that he couldn't meet him. But then, there was no time like the present.

END of CHAPTER 2

A/N: There is a plot, and it will appear in the next chapter. Please R&R, I need to improve my standards of writing, and only you can do it by telling me where I am messing up. Also I need someone to beta for me. This is straight out of my head.


	3. Awestruck Encounter

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is my first Harry and Draco slash, it is straight of the press so to speak, so its not beta read and might not be very good quality. But hey I like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry or Draco or anything else related to Harry Potter, they are property of JKR, Time Warner, Bloomsbury and anyone else I forgot to mention. But the plot is mine. No sticky fingers.

**RATING: **R for slashy thoughts and actions.

**PAIRINGS:** Harry/Draco Hermione/Ron

**NOTE: **Just a smidge of Angst here, but topped off with fluff.

**Awestruck Encounter**

Draco had walked down to the Great Hall hoping to catch Potter leaving as everyone prepared to go to Hogsmeade. He was slightly distressed to see that Potter wasn't in the Hall. He was about to resign the thought of meeting him when he heard an all to familiar commotion behind him. He spun his head round to find that Crabbe had successfully, albeit for the first time ever, given Harry the Jelly Legs curse. Goyle was patting his friend on the back when he saw Draco. 

"Hey Draco, Crabbe just did a Jelly Legs curse on Potter." Sniggered Goyle.

Draco Malfoy sighed impatiently and turned to Crabbe. "Its about time you cast a spell that actually worked. But if you are gong to cast a spell out of class, do it somewhere where there is no witnesses you bumbling oaf." He clouted him about the head. Goyle stopped his sniggering immediately. "Piss of, both of you, I need to talk to Harry."

Harry was wobbling about on his legs trying to stay vertical. 

"Not used to seeing you without Weasle and the Mu... Uhh, I mean Ron and Hermione." Draco's effort to be nice was failing big time. "Uhh, Finite Incantum."

Harry suddenly gained his composure and saw the most peculiar thing. The evil Draco Malfoy was smiling at him.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Have wind?" Harry spat.

"Heh," He smirked. "No, just came to tell you I can't make your little meeting tonight."

"My meeting? You sent the letter to me." Harry shot Draco a shifty look.

"The letter..." He got the letter out from his pocket and showed Harry.

Harry looked at the letter and frowned. "It is my handwriting though!" 

Draco hit realisation. "Hermione!" He said too loud.

"What about her?" Harry asked frowning.

"Its spell, Ethologus Manus, it copies a persons handwriting. A difficult spell, that's part of why I think its Hermione."

"But why... What's the rest of the reason?" Harry quizzed.

"I'll show you. Come on." Draco grabbed Harry's sleeve and moved him around a quiet corner where nobody could disturb them. "Here!" 

"What's here, I can't see any..." Draco kissed grabbed Harry's robes and pressed his lips up against Harry's.

Harry was shocked at first, but the heat of the moment took over the fact that he was kissing his enemy, and boy... did it feel good. The subtle pressing of lips against lips, the clash of fluids and the warring of tongues prevailed. Harry was lost in his feelings until he realised he wasn't being restrained anymore, and in fact, the restraining hands were now firmly clasping his round globes pulling him into the kiss. He became aware of a growing hardness from both of them. He moaned in pleasure as Malfoy massaged his backside. 

It was Draco that ended the kiss. He kept his eyes closed and pulled away, so he wouldn't leave Harry suddenly vacant. When he opened them he saw Harry's eyes were still closed, he was still reliving the moment. Draco breathed hard and brushed a wandering hair out of Harry's eyes.

Harry opened his eyes. "If that was some sort of joke, you are going to regret this."

"And it it isn't?" Draco said softly.

"Then... then...!" Harry stammered. He didn't know what to say. "Hermione... She knew?"

It was Draco's turn to look confused. "Knew what?"

"This is too much. I have to go." Harry turned to go.

"Harry, wait!" He grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun his round. He struggled to get the words out. "Harry, I love you, and it almost killed me. Don't shrug me off, please don't, I'm not _that_ Draco any more. I'm sorry!"

"Do you think that saying 'I'm sorry' is going to make up for years of abuse and curses?" Harry blurted out, tears leaking out of his eyes. His brain had started to revive.

Draco's heart sank, he saw Harry's tears. He knew there was something inside Harry that needed him, but it was true, there was a lot of sour history between them. Draco quickly pulled his sleeve up.

"This..." He pointed his scarred wrist at Harry. "This is how sorry I am. I tried to kill myself yesterday. I tried to kill myself because of what I had become, I was ready to die all because of these years of abuse. I would have been dead by now if Hermione and Ron hadn't gone into that tower for a midnight romp. They gave me that second chance, this is my second chance Harry. Don't let me live alone, I can't live alone." Draco couldn't hold back any more and he sobbed. "I love you Harry. It goes against everything in my family, but I love you, I need you, and that is all I want." Draco slumped against the wall and rubbed his sleeve against his eyes.

Harry breathed ruggedly and swallowed. Malfoy had called him Harry. Malfoy had cried. Malfoy had disgraced his family. Malfoy had complimented his friends. Malfoy had tried to kill himself.

"Draco?" Harry said, abandoning years of hate and abuse. Draco looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "Draco, I forgive you."

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Draco's middle, just holding him. 

This was it. The beginning of a new era, the beginning of a new alliance. 

* * *

Harry was sitting in front of the common room fire recapping the eventful morning when two lively people banged into the room. He thought it was Seamus and Dean, but was surprised to see it was Ron and Hermione. _Excellent, just the people I want to speak to. _He thought.

"Hermione, Ron, sit down will ya." He said, startling them.

"Oh why Harry, we were going to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. You coming too." Hermione whined. 

"Yeah, and did you know Dumbledore was called away by Cornelius Fudge," Ron said as if it was oh-so-amazing. "Apparently Gringott's was attacked only hours ago by Death Eaters. Rumour has it that he has gone to step up security and find out if any of the Hogwarts stuff is missing." Pig, his owl hotted merrily on his shoulder. 

"Ron, Hermione! I know what you were _really_ doing in the astronomy tower. So sit down." Harry said boldly.

"Oh!" They said in unison. They both found a comfy two-seater and squashed up together on it.

"After I left for breakfast, I talked to Hagrid or a bit, but when I left I bumped into Malfoy's shadows. However, the weirdest thing was Draco actually sent them packing."

"Ah!" Ron and Hermione chorused. 

"Draco?" Ron asked testing him. "Not Malfoy?"

Harry ignored him. "We, uhh... made up so to speak."

"Well good for you." Hermione said.

"With a kiss." Harry bravely added. Ron groaned. Hermione smiled. "A rather intimate kiss."

"Harry!" Ron whined.

"I'm sorry Ron. He has changed. He broke down in front of me. He practically obliterated the Malfoy he used to be. Now he is just... Just, well he's just Draco now." Harry understood Ron. Ron had no reason whatsoever to trust Draco. Even if he did witness Draco trying to kill himself. 

"Harry!" Hermione chirped. "I'm so pleased that you two came round." She got up and hugged Harry, which was difficult since he was so snugly attached to the seat he was in.

"I'm glad you are happy Herm, but I gotta have a think about things before anything else happened. Besides, its time I went to meet snuffles." Harry got up. "I'd like to go see him alone this one time, I need to speak to him personally this time."

Ron looked disappointed, but Hermione rang out, "It's okay Harry. We can see him another time."

Harry smiled and headed to his dormitory to get changed. He needed to visit the kitchens before he went, he knew Sirius would love a hamper full of Hogwarts delights.

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N: I know I promised plot, and it is forming, honestly. The meeting with Sirius will definitely produce some plot. 


	4. Snatch and Burn

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is my first Harry and Draco slash, it is straight of the press so to speak, so its not beta read and might not be very good quality. But hey I like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry or Draco or anything else related to Harry Potter, they are property of JKR, Time Warner, Bloomsbury and anyone else I forgot to mention. But the plot is mine. No sticky fingers.

**RATING: **R for slashy thoughts and actions.

**PAIRINGS:** Harry/Draco Hermione/Ron Sirius/?

**NOTE: **

**Snatch and Burn**

Lucius Malfoy scowled at his son. This wasn't abnormal, it was just the way his father looked when he was distracted from more enjoyable tasks. Nevertheless, it was at his own command that Draco be returned, for what he was bound to eventually find out. To return back to Malfoy Mansion was the last thing Draco wanted right now. He had a unhealed scar on his arm, that Lucius was bound to see, it was the day before Halloween and he'd be missing all the festivities, but most of all, he would have to leave Harry at this crucial time. Damn his Father and damn Voldemort.

"Draco, we have a fireplace waiting for you. Leave at once!" Lucius commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand. The fireplace in MacGonnagal's office was already lit. He looked back at the professor sat in her chair. She wore the usual face of the Deputy Headmistress, but there was also a hint of something else, was it pity? he held his breath as he stepped into the fireplace. 

It all happened to quickly, he felt arms grab him and pull him out of the fireplace.

"Foris exstinctum!" A female voice bellowed, one that he could only recognise as...

"Mother?"

The fire in the fireplace died to nothing preventing any further travelling through it. His mother and a few of her favourite servants were all carrying bags. 

"We have to go, Draco. It will only take him a few minutes to get outside Hogwarts protection of wards to Apperate back here. We must leave now, I have packed your things."

"Mother..!"

"Hush Draco. Hurry!"

She ushered him out of the large house where a Horse and Carriage awaited. She shoved Draco over into the Carriage while the servants piled bags onto the back. With a rattle the carriage set off down the cobbled driveway. Draco waited patiently for his mother to speak. It was not like her to defy his father, something bad must have happened.

He heard a familiar squealing and a mad patter of feet. He poked his head out of his window and saw a little house elf running madly to catch up with the fleeing carriage. 

"Drakky!" Squealed the short house elf. 

"Jezzy!" Draco yelled. He looked around the carriage and saw his mothers broom. Grabbing the bristly end he shoved the handle out of the window where it stuck out just in front of the elf. With a surprisingly agile leap, the small house elf leaped onto the handle and hung their. Draco pulled the broom into the carriage and gave the little elf a hug. 

"Mad Luiccy in 'dere" The elf whimpered. He looked at his mother, who smiled. The carriage silently left the ground and soared gracefully into the air. The last thing Draco saw on the ground was his Father rushing out onto the cobbles and throwing a few misguided curses up at the fleeing carriage. 

He turned to his mother. "Care to explain Mother?"

Narcissa turned to her son. "Draco, love. Your father is going to do something that even I cannot stand by and watch."

Draco gawked. Up until now his mother had been a stay-at-home and wash up person, only doing the thing she was told to by Lucius. This was an all new side of her.

"Nowhere is safe right now Draco, that's why I had to take you. Your Father and the Dark Lord are going to attack Hogwarts tonight." There was an uneasy silence as the information sunk in. 

"No! they can't. I have friends their, they will be hurt!" Draco said breathlessly.

"If you mean Crabbe and Goyle, they have been recalled home as well. Heaven knows, I bet half of Sytherin has been recalled. It's a wonder no ones put two and two together." Narcissa shook her head.

"Not them." He said deftly. "Harry. Ron. Hermione."

"Oh." Narcissia said surprised. "I thought you weren't fond of them."

Draco cringed. He surprised himself at hearing his own words, but it was true, they were the people he was going to miss the most. Ron's sharp but unobtrusive comments that he learned to laugh at; Hermione's complete trust and friendship of anything that breathes; and most of all Harry's cute ignorance of most things magical. He melted into his seat when he thought of Harry, it sent memories of that one kiss through his spine. 

"Draco? Are you okay?" He mother asked.

"I'm okay, things have changed at school. I'm just worried for them." He said reservedly.

* * *

Sirius chuckled at a story Harry had just told him about a particular Divination class. They chomped on various treats that Harry had procured from Hogwarts kitchens. It had been a pleasant chat, Harry filling him in on the various Happenings in the wizarding world, given him a copy of the Daily Prophet and even brought him a present, a Swiss army penknife. Sirius was amazed to see how all the various tools fit into something he could put in his pocket. Eventually though, things became more serious as Harry straightened his face and confronted his god-father.

"Sirius?"

"Oh, this looks serious." He said expectantly. 

"What do you think of two men being in love?" Harry asked avoiding the point for as long as necessary .

"Oh that! It absolutely disgusting Harry, if you ever go near that I'll kill you."

Harry paused and then saw the look on Sirius's face. They both burst out laughing for some strange reason.

"Honestly though," Sirius continued, "It doesn't bother me either way Harry, you are what you are. Who is he Harry?"

"Huh! What me?" Harry was shocked he saw straight through it. 

"I'm not stupid Harry. Look at it this way, I had a crush on another guy once. So if you are in love with someone, then you have my blessing, whoever it may be." Sirius smiled. 

This was a turn out for the books. Harry didn't know anything about Sirius' love life, he never even thought to ask. He wondered who it could have been, but thought better than to ask. He considered lying about who _he_ had a crush on. But perhaps he would see through that too. He decided to brave it.

"It's uhh, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He waited for the reaction.

"Oh... a Malfoy huh? Do you realise what your getting yourself into here. Those people are incredibly unstable, and they switch sides faster than Pettigrew."

Harry saw the concerned look on Sirius' face. "He is sorry. Please don't repeat this to anyone." He waited for the nod to continue. "He tried to commit suicide, that was how sorry he was. Ron and Hermione witnessed it, and I take their word for it. Me and Draco, we... we... kissed, this morning and it was unlike anything I'd ever felt. It felt more natural that Quidditch."

Sirius smiled. "Okay Harry. I trust your insight into this. He lifted Harry's arm and and the time. Oh my, look at the time."

Harry didn't realise how fast time had gone. The Hamper was long emptied and darkness was beginning its descent on the world. 

"Harry!" Sirius frowned. "I can hear something from the town. It sounds like some sort of commotion." Sirius was now in his dog form and trotted out of the cave. Harry followed the black dog down the side of the hill. From their high vantage point they could see various people scattering about. 

By the time they got down into Hogsmeade people were on the verge of uproar. Harry could hear shouts of _Dark Lord_,_ Forbidden Forest_, and _Hogwarts._

Harry stopped a nearby person and asked what was going on.

"Its an attack. They have found a way into Hogwarts." The hysterical woman shouted. He recognised her as a glass clearer from the Three Broomsticks tavern. Harry turned to Sirius, but he was no where to be seen. 

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

A/N: See I told you, plot. I already have a way around Hogwarts wards of protection, so you can't send me mails about how it can't be breached. After all, its been breached a few times before, am I not right; a troll, Voldemort himself was inside in the first book; A Death Eater in book four. So who is to stop them from just walking in? Dumbledore is away remember... how convenient. :-P


	5. Run Home Draco

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is my first Harry and Draco slash, it is straight of the press so to speak, so its not beta read and might not be very good quality. But hey I like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry or Draco or anything else related to Harry Potter, they are property of JKR, Time Warner, Bloomsbury and anyone else I forgot to mention. But the plot is mine. No sticky fingers.

**RATING: **R for slashy thoughts and actions.

**PAIRINGS:** Harry/Draco Hermione/Ron Sirius/?

**NOTE:**A slow moving chapter, but it also means the next chapter will be out quicker. 

**Run Home Draco**

Draco was asleep when the felt the bump of the carriage hit the floor. He jerked a awake suddenly and almost squashed Jezzy who was sat beside him. His mother quickly unlatched the door and climbed out.

"Sybill?" She called out quietly. There was no answer.

Draco peered out his window and looked around. All he saw was a pale haze through the night. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried again. Again all he saw was the smoky haze. The fog was so thick he could barely see a metre in front of him. He pulled open the latch and stepped out into the mysterious haze. He took a few steps and looked back. There was no more horses, no more carriage. Draco swallowed worry. _They are still there, just behind a thin layer of fog._

A dull rattling sound was heard, like chains being dragged. Draco felt a tug on his robes. He started. He almost lashed out at the small house elf. 

"Drakky! This is fun!" Chirped the elf.

"Oh, I read Scrooge... I hope this isn't one of your pranks and your sending Marley this way!" Draco scalded.

Jezzy was too busy bouncing and tugging on his robes to notice what he was saying. But Draco was beginning to get slightly more worried than normal.

The rattling metal got closer to where they stood, even Jezzy stopped her bouncing to listen.

A hand grabbed Draco and pulled him forward. Two pairs of huge bespectacled eyes peered at him.

"You stupid, stupid boy... just like your father wandering off when you are meant to be staying put." Scalded professor Sybil Trelawney. 

"P.. p... professor?" Draco was almost fuming at the fact he mistook Trelawney's jewellery for Jacob Marley.

"Why are you here when you should be helping save Hogwarts huh?" She said urgently.

"What's up with Hogwarts?" He asked, remembering what his mother had said when he left the Mansion... How long ago was that?

"You better get to Hogwarts.... and Harry!" She almost whispered.

"Harry?"

"I said Hurry!" She barked.

"No you said Harry!" He maintained.

"Young Malfoy, you hear what you wanted to hear." Her eyes narrowed. "So you _do_ have an obsession with Harry Potter!" She eyed him suspiciously.

Draco began to argue. "You are trying to trick me, you definitely said..." His eyes bulged in realisation. "Harry! He's still at Hogwarts. Its under Attack?"

He pulled himself from the surprisingly strong bony hand. "I have to get there and Harry... uhh, I mean hurry. Damn you, you got me at it now. Quick, how do I get there?"

"Draco, what are you doing... oh Sybil, there you are." Narcissa said calmly.

"Mother! I have to go. I have to go and save Harry." He looked around.

"Young Mr Malfoy!" Professor Trelawney held out a brown paper bag. 

"Sybill No! You can't send him there. He will die for sure!" His mother whimpered.

"Ah, Narcissa my dear. I am a Divinator of the highest order..."

"Dumbledore said you only ever made two _true_ divinations!" Draco complained. "One was that you predicted the return of Voldemort and his servant."

"Do you know the first one?" Trelawney asked knowingly. Draco shook his head impatiently. "Well, I predicted that two people, two opposites attracting would spark a new beginning for Hogwarts. People thought that it meant the rise of power of the Dark Lord and the war against light. It certainly did change Hogwarts, but what I'm referring to now is something much closer to home." She pointed at Draco's heart. He could feel her shabby nails pressing into his skin.

Draco looked at his mother. She took a deep breath and said. "Go. You have your fathers courage and determination. But if you break a leg, don't come running to me." She forced a smile.

Draco gave his mother a comforting smile. "Don't worry mother. I intend to come back."

Professor Trelawney shoved the paper bag towards Draco. "Take it. Its a portkey, it will take you into my home."

"A portkey, how can it get into Hogwarts with all the wards in place?" Draco questioned.

"Wards created by Dumbledore can be controlled by Dumbledore. No one knows of this portkey, and I ask you to keep it a secret. It was a gift from Dumbledore." She said calmly.

"Why tell me? Surely I would be the last person to divulge this type of information." Draco said, telling what he knew other people thought about him.

"Draco my dear, I know you and what you are capable of. Besides, you will be staying with me for some time." She said to him. Draco looked at her with a look of understanding.

Draco reached into the bag and grasped a small round crystal. He was suddenly pulled forward like someone had grabbed him and yanked. He was familiar with the feeling but it always wreaked fear through him.

A/N: Yes it was all about Draco. Harry and Draco will be in the next one, and expect a bit of fluff - I love fluffiness. Oh and the relationship between Jezzy and Draco will become apparent very soon, as I have a friend writing that particular chapter.


End file.
